


Sizzling gold

by Adarra



Category: Bistro Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Bringing out the fanon gun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarra/pseuds/Adarra
Summary: Behind closed eyes, slips a sliver of fern._____________Idk how to write summarys smh.





	Sizzling gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to one of my impulse driven fics! Its nice to meet ya!
> 
> Now, i only wrote this as an impulse and dunno if im gonna do anything with it after this, so dont get yalls hopes up sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, so yeah.  
> Also im starting out on writing again after months(?) of hiatus so sorry for the really rusty and bad writing! English is not my first language so trying to brush up a language i haven't used in some time takes alot of brainpower.
> 
> But yeah! Thanks for reading this and all and hope you have a good day/night!
> 
> Disclamer : ive only just got into this game and only had progress up to the desert part with the robot girl(?). So pls go easy on me (• ▽ •;)(• ▽ •;)(• ▽ •;)

Brown hair seem to sway along with the wind as sizzling sound of oil gently coat the thick layer of meat, turning once bright red and raw muscle to a mouth watering dish.

Icy blue eyes twinkle, watching the scene with a grumbling stomach and a mind full of wander. 

"Waah..."

A blissful whisper escaped her lips, causing drool to drop along with it. Without thought, she wiped it away and continued staring at the display.

Another pair of yellow eyes stared at her tiredly, beat from the constant hunger weighning her down and the healing wounds received from the little errand run commisioned by the cook.

Her eyes drifted slowly to the scene dear grand master seem to entranced in.

Golden flecks seem to reflect from the iron of the pan, steam rose in a entrancing manner as a waft of mouth watering smell assaulted their noses.

A smile seem to slip unto the cooks chapped lips as she wiped away trails of sweat from her brows.

Tired yellow eyes flicker to their left.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how cooking works help


End file.
